NeoLiberals
Neoliberal actually means a neoconized-liberal. Neoliberals are a group of people who sound good because the word describing them has liberal in it, however it also has the word Neo (we all know, in politics, neo is actually shortened for neoconservative) in it so it can't be good. The only thing with "Neo" in it that is good is in The Matrix. Neoliberal economies and politics Neoliberalism is the dominant Economic Philosophy in many parts of the World today. In some ways, Neoliberalism is unevolved liberalism. Mainstream liberalism, which neoliberals refer to as new-liberalism, accepted the need for government intervention in markets to check the excesses of unregulated capitalism, like extreme boom/bust cycles, externalities, Monopolies, and concentration of wealth and power leading to crony capitalism. Neoliberalism is based on what they call classical liberalism, or liberalism which believes that government can have no part in influencing the economy. In an very simplified sense, neoliberalism advocates government to promote the accumulation of and protection of capital by capitalists. Neoliberals reject the Keynesian economics which would recognize government's ability to influence the economy to achieve social goals like Employment, moderation of the boom/bust cycle, and rising income for all, and prefer a supply-side or monetarist approach by government. Neoliberalism involves transferring control of the economy to the private sector or building markets while eliminating the public sector. This is done by capturing media markets and controlling political dialog and the flow of information which people use to make informed political decisions, then leading people to neoliberalize their country. Neoliberals have used these methods to capture control of governments in order to increase the profits and decrease the liabilities of dominant corporations and elites. Basically it means a takeover of government to facilitate grabbing money from the poor and from average people and giving it to the rich. That has happened in many countries. Greedy Neoliberal hatemongers pretend they are for freedom. What the Neoliberals really want is freedom for rich people to control and exploit ordinary people and poor people. As political campaigns became more expensive, and as wealth became more concentrated, Neoliberal capitalists came to control more and more government. Neoliberals have in fact created a directed economy, but instead of directing the economy as a means of achieving national or social goals, the economy is directed by business to maximize the profits of Capitalists, and to maintain and increase neoliberal control of societies. The long term effect of Neoliberal Economics While neoliberal economics does seem capable of providing a short-term economic stimulus in some situations, the side-effects of it's long-term application suck. Once empowered by neoliberalism, society's new elites consolidate and increase their political power. Huge numbers of people are denied access to justice, because they can't afford the costs. A poor person who robs his neighbor of a month's wages goes to Prison, while a rich corporate criminal who robs thousands of his neighbors of their life's savings makes some campaign contributions and pays a fine of a small portion of what he stole. Corporations in the United States are now super-citizens. The Citizens United decision (driving the "Buckley Vs. Valeo" knife deeper into the heart of US democracy) has allowed corporations and elites unlimited access to politicians in exchange for unrestricted campaign donations under the guise of Free speech. Folks, this is just wrong; crony capitalism is at an all time high. We've faced the problems of super-citizens in the past and we've dealt with it. Corporations are not people, and they certainly aren't citizens, so Wolf PAC now all-of-the-sudden seems like a more sane cause to get behind. If they are citizens, I say it's time to treat them as people, make them subject to the same laws, regulation and taxation as the rest of us. Corporations are not nobles. We don't allow a class of nobility, and unlike the class ridden society of our past, this new nobility, the Corporations, have no sense of noblesse oblige. We citizens accept responsibility to our nation as the price of citizenship. If corporations want to be people, let's reinstate the draft and draft a few corporations. Let's take away their immortality, no other person is immortal. Make them leave their property to heirs every 75 years. Take away corporate limited liability, no person has a right to limited liability except while doing their duty in service to society. Make corporate and financial crime punishable the same as other crime. We should rewrite RICO and fully apply it to corporate criminals. We should apply the rule that no valid contract can originate from an illegal act, and insist that penalties exceed the amount wrongfully taken by corporate criminals. Corporations and Elites have subverted the political and judicial process, politicized our Educational Institutions, removed the objectivity of most media, created a revolving door between Corporate management and government administration, trampled the rights of ordinary citizens by eroding the utility and value of public property, and trampled the rights of citizens in developing economies. So it's established, Neoliberals have been around for ages... but they REALLY got a power boost when the Republicans moved further to the right due to the unfettered Conservatism that was Reaganomics! The Democrats moved to the right as well to keep up voter ground. Examples Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, and Augusto Pinochet were all inspired by Neoliberalism. See also * Libertarianism References *How the Neo Liberals stitched up the wealth of the Nations for themselves *The Neoliberal State, By Raymond Plant *Neoliberalism: origins, theory, definition *What is Neoliberalism External links *Neoliberalism: the idea that swallowed the world Category:Politics and Government Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Neo-Liberals Category:Not Liberal Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Libertarians Category:Economics